This invention relates to containers having easy open closure systems. The invention also relates to end portions useful for containers adapted to package carbonated beverages.
Two tape closure systems for containing beverages are well known in the art, e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,603 (Brochman), 4,108,330 (Patterson) and 4,135,637 (Hannula). Similarly, one tape closure systems are also known in the art, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,015 (Hasegawa).